Travels through Tamriel
by Cougartooth
Summary: Letters to join have been sent to some of the best fighters in Tamriel. The letters are from an anonymus person to form a guild. Please post ocs if you'd like it is just a little help to me
1. Chapter 1

This my first story for fanfiction hope you like it and I am open to anyone posting OCS to help me out a little.

Travels through Tamriel

Chapter one getting acquainted

A khajiit walked into the building just outside of the Imperial city in Cyrodil on his senche raht. The khajiit was Cathay raht and had pale fur he was 6'9 small Mohawk moderate muscle build with red tribal markings. The khajiit had received a letter delivered by a hawk from an anonymous person. The khajiit guessed the person was wood elf because of the animal. The khajiit left his senche in the stable where there were horses and another senche. The khajiit said "It is ok Do'baja this one shall be back." The khajiit then patted the senche on the snout and tossed him a salmon he then handed the reins to the stable keeper and said "Take care of him." The stable keeper had a dumb founded look on his face and said "U-u-uh n-n-ni-ice k-k-k-i-i-i-tt-y" The stable keeper put Do'baja in a stall.

The khajiit went down a hall to a center room with other races sitting down he saw two of every race including himself every race even another khajiit who he guessed was the owner of the other senche. The khajiit saw two empty seats one had a label on it saying his name _Ja'val_. Ja'val sat down in the seat which was between a Breton whose name was Okadea and an imperial named Siyulus. Ja'val sat down and asked Okadea "Let this one guess you got a letter as well?" Okadea said "Yes I did. If you didn't see the label on my seat my name is Okadea. What is your name?" Ja'val replied "This one's name is Ja'val." Two doors on the other side of the room opened and a dunmer came out and said "Sorry I'm late. I bet you are all wondering why I requested you. It is because you are some of the best warriors, archers, wizards, etc., etc. Now you are to be commanders of an elite guild. There are trained warriors waiting to be commanded. If you are willing to become part of the guild you are more than welcome."

The other khajiit was dagi raht his fur was like a tigers he had blue warpaint and stood 5'0 spoke up and said "This one's name is Do'raja and he wonders where he signs up?" The dunmer rolled out a contract and he said "Sign on the bottom." Everyone signed the contract. Okadea spoke up and asked "What is your name?" The dunmer replied "It is Dosaho Ultaeno."

Each commander got their own squad fit for their skills. Ja'val was given his own personal set of armor. It was made of glass and ebony the body part had ebony as the primary material and glass around the pecks and shoulders, the gauntlets was made of thin ebony that was flexible with glass on the palms and back of hands, the boots were crafted the same as his gauntlets, the helmet resembled a blades helmet but had glass trimmings and a red cloth Ja'val could clip to the other side of the helmet. Ja'val also had weapons ready for him as well, He had an ebony bow with glass trimmings and ebony arrows, there was also a short sword resembling a katana but the outer part was ebony and the inner part was glass. Ja'val grabbed his equipment and went to his squad. The squad was 20 strong and was made up of khajiit and bosmer for stealth reasons.

Ja'val stepped back into the main room. "So when is this ones first assignment?" Ja'val asked putting his helmet on. Dosaho replied "Your first task is to take out a rouge imperial camp just outside of Ivarrstead in Skyrim." Ja'val got on his senche and his squad got on horses.

Ja'val and his men stopped on their way to Skyrim during daybreak to get some sleep. Ja'val was the first to take watch and one of his officers with him who was wood elf. In the bushes there was a rustle and a rabbit ran out, but the reason the rabbit was running because of a wolf. The wolf stopped when he noticed the wood elf 20 yards away from it. The wolf bolted and was about to pounce when it slid past the elf with an arrow sticking from its chest. Ja'val had put his bow away and went over to the wolf and took his arrow. The bosmer saw this and he said "Thank you commander." "No problem, now go get some rest I'll take it from here." Ja'val replied.

That is the end of chapter one please review and leave ideas and oc creations if you'd like.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two homesick

Ja'val and his men were just outside the imperial's camp. There was one man on guard on each side of the camp. Ja'val took two men with him to the north side of the camp. Ja'val and his lit a fire in a bush to get the guard's attention. The distraction worked and the man took out a bottle of water and dropped it on the fire, as he did so Ja'val took his sword out covered the guard's mouth and slit his throat. Ja'val signaled the rest of his men to take out the other guards and the other men. Ja'val and his men saw a tent with at least three imperials in it. The men froze the outside of the tent trapping the men inside. Ja'val went on the top of the tent and cut a hole in it which he dropped through and took out all the men inside each with one slice to the necks.

An explosion went off at the west side of the camp and all the imperials ran out of their tents and saw Ja'val and his men. The imperials drew their swords and charged at Ja'val and his men who drew their swords and started deflecting slashes. Ja'val blocked slash after slash and threw some imperials back. He sliced one imperials leg and then decapitated him another imperial came at him only to be run through. All the imperials were dead and so was one of Ja'val's men. The entire imperial camp was taken over and slaughtered some prisoners were freed and were brought back to Ivarrstead by some of Ja'val's men.

Ja'val was sitting by a campfire with his men when there was a screech and a hawk landed next to Ja'val with a note on it. The note said

_Commander Ja'val,_

_As soon as you finish your mission or if you already have there is another mission for you. I bet some of your men and you are craving for your home, but no more craving is needed because your next mission is in Elsweyer. Some villages have been burned down and some villagers taken by a group of pirates. The pirate captain is a nord named Scar due to his scar from both of his eyes to his snout. You can execute this captain and his crew or take them prisoners. _

_Sincerely,_

_Dosaho_

Ja'val read the note and grinned and said "We're going to Elsweyer." The khajiit part of the group all grinned and started to shout happily. One of the men brought out a bunch of tankards and a mead barrel. Ja'val and his men drank till the barrel was empty then they went to sleep.

The next morning Ja'val and his men were moving out. At night they made it to Bruma in Cyrodil. The group didn't stop for the night and they hit the Elsweyer Cyrodil border and then they set up camp to rest. At night fall the group found 2 empty carriages with senches as the steeds. On the carts were notes saying

_Thought you needed transportation_.

Everyone got in the carts except Ja'val who rode on Do'baja. The group arrived at Torval by morning. Everyone was exhausted and they put their senches and wagons in a barn. Ja'val found a perfect place for him and his men to stay. It was a giant inn called Rhalda's bed and bar. Ja'val wondered _Rhalda isn't a khajiit name_. Ja'val and his men went inside and it was giant inside with a lot of rooms at least fifty for each floor and probably 6 floors.

At the front desk there was a breton female at least 5'5 skinny with blonde hair. Ja'val went up to the desk and said "Twenty rooms please." The breton replied "That'll be two hundred gold please." Ja'val took out a giant gold pouch full of three hundred gold and said "Keep the change." The breton smiled brightly and said "As you khajiit say Rhalda is pleased." She then took out twenty parchments and said "There are plenty of fun places in this building." Ja'val and his men each took a piece of parchment and read it. The list told of each room and floor

_Lounge and bar first floor room 2_

_Restraunt and kitchen second floor room 13_

_Baths first floor room 12_

_Enjoyment room sixth floor room 50_

_Bathroom third floor room 20_

_Spa fourth floor room5_

"And here are your room numbers." Rhalda passed out the room numbers to Ja'val and his men. Ja'val thought about going to baths first he was sure the woman in his unit were going to the spa and men going to the lounge. Ja'val found his room and unpacked his stuff in there took out some cloth and a towel and set a lightning trap incase anyone decided to steal his stuff he also left a note on the door saying gone for little bit. Ja'val went into the bath rooms where he was all alone in a giant pool that was heated underneath. Ja'val was enjoying peace and quiet when his men came in talking loudly and then jumped into the pool Ja'val was in and started splashing around wrestling and joking around. Ja'val was starting to get irritated. The men then started settling down and noticed Ja'val and said "Hello commander." Ja'val stayed in the pool until his whole unit came in and then he got out got washed off and got his cloth. One of his soldiers a wood elf with blood red hair pony tailed slender and 6'4 liked her commander and "Accidentally" fell and Ja'val helped her up and he said "You alright soldier?" The soldier said "My name is Zerella and yes I'm fine."

Ja'val went to his room and put on some robes and went to the dining room and ordered some raptor meat with a side of potatoes. Just like before Ja'val's unit came in and sat down and ordered as well. Some of Ja'val's men came over. Ja'val's food arrived and he ate it and so did the men's food. The men ate like pigs while Ja'val ate his civilized. Ja'val finished his food and went to lounge. Everyone seemed to follow Ja'val like bears to honey. Ja'val was playing a game resembling beer pong where you try to throw a ball in a tinkered full of skooma and if you hit the other person has to drink it. Ja'val was about to start practicing when his unit came in hustling and disturbed his concentration. One of Ja'val's old friends a khajiit suthay raht about 5'4 with greenish fur came up and said "It has been long since Do'tajo has seen you Ja'val." Ja'val looked up and said "Do'tajo it has been forever. Join me in this game." Do'tajo started playing and his first shot he got one of the tankards so Ja'val drank it. Ja'val threw one at Do'tajo it bounced off his chest into the skooma so he drank. The two finished both finished their tankards and were drunk. Do'tajo saw a khajiit barmaid at his height with red fur and black stripes wearing short clothes. Do'tajo walked up to the barmaid and put an arm around her neck and said "How would you like to accompany back to my room?" The barmaid helped Do'tajo to his room and didn't come back. Ja'val chuckled and said "Same old Do'tajo always a flirt." Ja'val then went to his room on the sixth floor with some trouble and he finally arrived at his room and flopped onto his bed and fell asleep.

End of chapter two hoped you like it. Remember I'm welcoming ocs.


End file.
